1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a soldering device for terminal components with multiple legs and in particular to one provided with a soldering iron having notches which is the same as the legs of the terminal component in number and adapted to enclose legs of the terminal component and the connecting wires and automatically controlled to join the legs of the terminal component to the connecting wires with solder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that most of the soldering works on the terminals of an electric component and connecting wires are soldered manually each by each by heating a rod-shaped soldering iron and tin and then covering the melting tin on the terminals of the electric component and connecting wires. Nevertheless, such a soldering method suffers from the following drawbacks.
1. As the terminals of an electric component must be soldered with the connecting wires one by one, the soldering work shall waste a lot of time thus increasing the manufacturing cost. PA1 2. The rod-shaped soldering iron is too large in size and so it will be very difficult to extend into the dense space of terminals for soldering connecting wires on terminals of miniature electric components. PA1 3. It is very hard to control the manual operation, temperature control and time needed for soldering. In case the temperature is too low or the time required for soldering is insufficient, the terminals of the electrical component will not be firmly engaged with the connecting wire. PA1 4. The conventional mechanical soldering machines on the market are only designed for three dimensional soldering and is unfit for soldering connecting wires on terminals of an electrical component. According to such soldering machines, the tin is first heated at a point only and then the heat is transmitted to the rest of the tin thereby losing a lot of heat energy.